The Black Sand Alliance
by FrosterFro Co
Summary: A vermin horde from the East advances toward Redwall!
1. gathering darkness

(redwall is the property of Brian Jacques )  
  
The Black Sand Alliance  
  
  
  
Against the red sky of evening there stands a solitary mountain smoking against the eastern sky. The base of which is surrounded by a seemingly endless expanse of desert. A desert were all the sand is black. In this desert, a camp could be seen. Small fires dot the landscape, sillouteding a lange black tent. Hundreds of figures can be seen encamped round about the tent. among the masses of creatures a two small figures could be seen heading for the tent.  
  
"You skinny thick 'eded dolt he's gonna gut ya if ya questi'n 'im."One of the figures could be seen to say. He looked to be a rat and his companion appeared to be a ferret.  
  
"If'n ya don't shut it i'll gut you" ,the ferret replied ."I'm goin to complain whether ya think it's wise or not." By this time they had reached the tent, the imposing tent flaps stood before them.  
  
"Well what do ye plan on doin' now, Stippen?" The rat taunted.  
  
Stippen looks around uneasily "Goin in of course". Stippen turns and enters the tent immediatly regrets having done so.  
  
The inside of the tent was dark only being illuminated by a torch in each corner as Stippen's eyes adjust to the darkness he sees pelts nailed to the tent posts and leaning on the left  
  
wall the sword Deathbite. the sword was easly the size of the ferret, probably larger.  
  
A voice booms out of the darkness at the back of the tent "Why have you entered my tent without permission ferret?"  
  
At this Stippen whirls to face the voice and nearly wet himself at the sight of Black Death. The feared leader of the Black Sand Alliance. He had never seen their leader from this close before.  
  
"I ask you only once more why are you here, ferret?" The warlord asked, contempt dripping from the words.  
  
Stippen finds his voice and squeeks out an answer,"The hoard is running out of supplies and all the inhabitants of the desert have left we need to leave or we'll all starve."  
  
Black Death looks at Stippen for a moment,"You may be right, come with me"  
  
Black Death takes Stippen by the shoulder and leads him outside the tent. As soon as they exit the tent the horde comes to attention. Stippen looks around with a big grin, then he feels Black Death's paw clench down on his shoulders and his body leaving the ground. With one swift motion Black Death heaves Stippens flailing screaming body out beyond the edge of the camp.  
  
As soon as his body hits the ground he is set upon by the Wings of the Night .  
  
Black Death turns and adresses the hoard "Pack up, tommorrow we move out."  
  
Far to the west in the chamber of the badger lord, White Crest woke with a start. 


	2. Disturbing visions

Disclaimer: Redwall is still owned by Brian Jacques.  
  
  
  
Disturbing Visions  
  
In the dining hall of salamandastron hares were scoffing up breakfast when a voice boomed though the hall,"Major Rosethorn to the forge now."At that call a young looking hare ran out the door up the stairs and into the forge where White Crest stood blocking the entrance to the forge  
  
"Bally well move yourself, you called me so am I supposed to enter the room with you blocking it, wot wot."the hare.  
  
White Crest turned and looked at the hare"I want you to search this room I saw somebeast in here while I was working and it didn't look like a hare."  
  
After a quick search of the room Major Rosethorn turned and said to White Crest,"There isn't anybeast bally anywhere in this room,wot wot."  
  
White Crest dissmissed the major with a nod. Maybe this has something to do with my not being able to sleep last night, maybe it's an omen or, maybe I'm just tired, maybe I should get back to work. With that White Crest pulls himself out of his contemplations and goes back to forgeing weapons. They had lost many weapons in the fight with the red fleet months before they had also lost many hares.The hares couldn't be replaced but the weapons could for those who would take their places. He took the red hot chunk of steel out of the fires, and proceeded to hammer it into the shape of a sword blade. When he took it off the anvil and placed it in the water tank, steam erupted into the room, filling it with the feeling of being on a cloud. Through the mist White Crest thought he saw a movement. He went to call for the major  
  
when he saw that the figure was a mouse in armor with a magnificent sword of obvious badger craftsmanship.  
  
"Beware the death that is black as night  
  
For he comes from east to west to walls  
  
of red  
  
Head east now to help friends in plight"  
  
The mouse then turned and walked into the steam just as it all dissapated. White Crest looked all around the room and set his hares to searching the whole of salamandastron for the mouse.Even though he was sure they wouldn't find him. While his hares were searching for the mouse, White Crest went into the cave hidden in the Sounding Cave. He hoped that the carvings might tell him who the mouse who was. He dug his blunt claws into the rock and heaved harder than most badgers had to due to the fact that he was smaller than most badgers. In the cave, he looked at the carvings and found the mouse in one of the ancient carvings. He decided to heed the mouse's advice and head east.  
  
He whent to the main hall and called all Long Patrol hares. "All Long Patrols, I will be traveling east to Redwall. I want Captains Lilywhite, Daffodil, Oaktree, Pineflower to stay here. Majors Thrushbrush, Rosethorn, and Fleetscut come with me!"  
  
Later at the base of Salamandastron, the hares prepared to march with White Crest at the head, with Gleamsong slung across his back. They marched east toward Redwall Abbey! 


	3. Of Visions And Vermin

of visions and vermin  
  
Froster was tossing and turning in his dormitory bed when sleep finally found him, he was walking down the hall to the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, he looked at the brave mouse with his smile that never faltered. Martin walked out of the tapestry and spoke to Froster.  
  
"White from west, from east comes black,  
  
Their paths are set, they will not turn back.  
  
Otter of frost, and friends unlikly.  
  
Their fate decide, do not take it lightly."  
  
Froster went to follow Martin, but he woke up in the pond. "Hey, what am I doing in here?" Mother Goldstripe was walking in the orchard and saw Froster sitting on bank, thinking. "What are you doing on the edge of the pond, soaking wet too. I should take you in and dry you off!"  
  
"I woke up in the pond, I think Martin talked to me in a dream. I followed him and woke up here." "Well you are going into your room and get into some dry clothes. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Later at Great Hall, Froster explained his dream to the abbot, who was named Hazelfur. "He told you that bad things are coming to Mossflower. There have not been any attacks on Redwall since Deyna came and those Juska vermin tried and kill everbeast."  
  
"What I don't understand is the part about unlikly friends." Froster said, eating another honey dipped nutfarl. "Hoi, ifn yurr eats one more nutfarl ye be too fatten to foight, hurr hurr!" Foremole said from across the table.  
  
Meanwhile in Mossflower Woods, the sounds of song can be heard through the trees  
  
lack-a-day lack-a-day now I go away  
  
far from the place I used to stay  
  
onto parts unknown  
  
There is a thud and the song stops  
  
"Did you get him."  
  
"I think so at least that awful rackets stopped."  
  
"ouuugh my head...."  
  
"Hit him again he's still moving ."  
  
"No he looks diffrent from any other vermin I've ever seen made we should take him to skipper."  
  
"Right."  
  
Two otters came out on the path one of them starts pulling out rope. The other goes to check the vermin, "He looks like a ferret though he's short for one and he's alot cleaner then normal vermin."  
  
Much later in the holt.  
  
"do you think he's gonna die."  
  
"why should I care he's vermin"  
  
"well arn't you curious as to who he is"  
  
Fro looked around this wasn't the path he had been on he remembered getting hit in the but not much else. Must have left me for dead though these woods seem alot darker, must be getting toward nightfall.Huh whats that. Fro reaches for his weapon but realizes it wasn't there and these weren't his clothes they were to big and smelled of riverdog. He heard a twig snap and turned there stood a mouse all decked out in armor with a big pointy stick.  
  
"Hey are you the one who hit me with that rock and if you were where's my clothes."  
  
the mouse shook his head ,"You are in the dark forest."  
  
"NOOOOO I don't want to be dead."  
  
The mouse gives the ferret a strange look,"your not supposed to be dead you can't stay here you have to go seek an otter of frost and warn him."  
  
"otter of frost?Warn him what are you talking about?.... Hey were'd you go?"fro looked around the mouse was gone and the forest was disapearing. Then it all went black. He opened his eyes a hard task when you have a concusion and looked around the room it seemed rather spare with just the bed, a small table and two guards. Guards why do I have .... Oh these must be those riverdogs who tried to brain me with a rock.With that he slipped back into unconciousness.  
  
Later. Fro opened his eyes it didn't hurt as much now.He turned his head to the side to get a better look at the room Wall he turned his head to the other side. Now he only had one guard but why was he yelling at him Oh hes yelling don't move,like I have a choice I'm not only injured I'm tied up. Just then the other guard entered the room and the otters spoke a few words then the guards picked him up and bodily hauled him to a new room where they sat him down in front of a third otter. The third otter dissmised the other two and then turned his attetion to the ferret he was looking right back.  
  
"I am skipper of otters and who may I ask are you?"  
  
The ferret just kept staring at him.  
  
"One more time who are you if you don't want to talk you and those two guards can finish the game you started out on the path."  
  
"they jumped me it wasn't fair I could'a..."  
  
"Just answer my questions please."  
  
"Fine I am Fro traveling ferret extroidinaire."  
  
"What were you doing in mossflower?"  
  
"Well I was....traveling?"  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Fine I'm headed east to the coast."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hear it's nice this time of year."Skipper sits down in his chair This ferret is hiding something or maybe he was hit harder then we thought.  
  
Skipper's thoughts are interupted by the ferret,"Pardon me you seem knowledgeable enough do you know where I could find a otter of frost anywhere around here some mouse told me to find him in a dream" I hope that works I just need to get out of here.  
  
Skipper's mouth drops at this he had to be refering to the warrior of redwall froster Maybe he should go to redwall and see froster and the abbot maybe they'll know what to do. 


	4. froster fro

Friendly Froes  
  
The massive red sandstone walls of Redwall abbey rose high from the ground dwarfing the otters and ferret outside. Skipper walks up to the gate knocks once and yells,"'ullo open up for some weary otters."  
  
"Just a moment skip I'll have the gate open in tick.," with that Delvin headed to the front gate to open it for the otters. He heaved the crossbar up and unhooked the locks. When he opened the gate he was greeted by the grinning face of a short ferret surrounded by otters. The shock of seeing the ferret gave him quite a shock Skipper stopped the mouse from having a fit,"hey we've got him under control." As the group of otters enters the abbey Delvin looks suspiciously after the ferret.`  
  
Froster came running over when he heard Skipper come.  
  
"Hey Skip, what are doing at Redwall? I thought you would be at the coast by now."  
  
"Hahar, my otters came across this short ferret in the forest, and when I was questionin' 'im, 'e said Martin visited 'im in a dream. It 'ad you in it matey." Skipper said to Froster.  
  
"Bring him to Cavern Hole. I'll question him myself." Froster told Skipper, turning and walking toward the abbey. Skipper nodded and grabbed the ferret by the neck.  
  
"Ferret, your comin' with me. The rest o' you stay 'ere."  
  
"Get your paws off a my neck ," Fro said and received a nasty clout to the head for it. "You don't have to be rude just ask me and I'll go. "Fro said but the otters weren't listening just dragging him toward the main building.  
  
In the abbey building  
  
"Now what is your name, ferret?" Froster said, menacingly.  
  
"I'm not talking 'til I get my clothes back." The ferret said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"I can wait." The white otter said, his brown eyes burning into the ferrets.  
  
The next morning  
  
"I want my tunic back!" The ferret said showing no signs of tiring. Froster stared right back some of the edge out of his stare but no closer to giving in then the ferret. Skipper was passed out on the floor. This seemed like it could go on for a while, then Goldstripe walked in to check on Froster. She saw him staring at the under sized ferret and screamed. "Froster! What are you doing, that ferret could kill you!" She yelled causing Froster to turn toward her, then abbot Zane came running in and ran smack into Goldstripe knocking her into cavernhole. Fro took advantage of the situation by diving at skipper and stealing his knife back. He turns to make a dash for the exit ,but Froster saw what was happening and was blocking the exit.  
  
"Move outta my way riverdog"  
  
"No chance vermin ,"that said Froster drew the Sword of Martin.  
  
The appearance of the sword caused Fro to pause he could swear it was the sword that the mouse in his dream had had. But it didn't matter he rushed at the otter. To bad he still had the otter tunic on. Fro tripped on the hem hit his head on the table and he was unconscious again. 


	5. history and a test

The next morning  
  
Fro is now tied to his chair. He also noticed he was in a smaller tunic. Across the table from him sits Froster and the badgermother Goldstripe. On the table were the few possessions Fro had when he was caught including some bread a small water flask about fifteen small pouches of various powders and his short sword. Froster looks at the short sword still in its tattered scabbard. He reaches out and draws the sword. Froster stares at the blade, which was a smooth light blue crystal razor sharp at each edge.  
  
"Fro I know you woke up awhile ago so you might as well talk to me now."  
  
Fro opens his eyes fully and looks at Froster holding his sword. "I see your admiring my blade, so what do you think of it."  
  
"Well its certainly pretty but I doubt it would hold up in a fight."  
  
Fro glares at Froster "It would hold up better then your cheese slicer."  
  
This time Froster glares, "Well how about we test your little knife now."  
  
Goldstripe pulls Froster back away from the table "Don't let that vermin trick you Froster he's trying to get you riled up."  
  
Froster comes back to his senses and moves back to his seat. He looks back at Fro who is no longer glaring but looks to be deep in thought "Fro skipper brought you here because he thought you had information now would you please just tell me it."  
  
Fro looks around "Where is that skipper fella anyways probably embarrassed about me lifting his knife earlier huh."  
  
Froster looks at Fro and sighs, "Please just tell us about the mouse you saw."  
  
"Alright I'll tell you all you, but first could I have some of my food my food on the table there?"  
  
Froster looks at the pathetic bread on the table and then looks back at Fro. "Goldstripe would you please go fetch us some breakfast while we talk."  
  
Goldstripe leaves with much hesitation shooing the nosey beasts away from the door. Fro looks at Froster "could you do something about these" he says motioning toward the ropes on his hands, "otherwise how are we supposed to speak as civilized beasts."  
  
Fro looks up at his sword quivering inches above his head imbedded in the chair "I'll take that as a no. Well let's start then, I am Fro formerly a captain in the Black Sand Alliance under the command of Blackdeath. I left because I couldn't stand his sadistic and violent nature. After leaving I headed steadily west until those otters jumped me. While I was in their care I had a vision of a mouse carrying that sword of yours. He told me to warn an otter of frost, which I would assume, is you and the warning is that Blackdeath is coming this way. Oh and one more thing have you been having an increase in illnesses in the past few days?"  
  
"What do you mean have we more illnesses around here?" Froster asked, shocked. "We have been having Dibbuns and otherbeasts complaining about stomachaches. Why do you ask?"  
  
Fro immediately looks worried "Go get me a bowl of the water you drink and hurry" Froster looks suspiciously at Fro. "Go get the water!" Fro yells.  
  
Froster runs to the door and grabs a young mole that was eavesdropping " Go get us a bowl of water and please hurry."  
  
"Oh aye zurr, oi get that quick as ee loik!"  
  
Froster comes back and sits down. Fro looks at him "Look through those powders of mine and find a light purple one that smells like mint."  
  
Froster looks at him oddly. "Either you do it or let me loose to do it."  
  
Froster finds the powder just as the mole gets back "'Ere's ee water zurr." The mole said, and then ran off.  
  
"Okay Froster toss a dash of that powder in the water."  
  
Froster tosses in the powder and the water turns pink  
  
Froster looks over at Fro "No not pink anything but pink." 


	6. WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!

Froster stares across the table at Fro who was slouched down staring at the water and muttering. At this moment Goldstripe walked in carrying a tray of scones. She Looks over at Fro and then to Froster she says, "What is that ferret's problem? Why is he babbling on like that?"  
  
"I don't know just yet but I intend to find out." Froster replied. With that said Froster walks around the table and cuffs Fro between the ears. In response Fro apparently comes to his senses ,and he turns his head to look at Froster. "I suppose you'd like to know why that water's pink wouldn't you." Froster nods his head. Fro leans back and sighs "Well it means you are all going to die," at this Goldstripe looks dismayed and Froster grabs Fro, "What do you mean we're going to die vermin."  
  
"If you would let go of me I will explain it further," to Froster specifically, ''"in small words. The pink water means that Gimmal powder is in your water." Froster asks, "What is gimmal powder?" Fro glares at him, "No questions till I'm done. Gimmal powder is an odorless tasteless powder. That when mixed with water and drank causes stomachaches and eventually the victim falls into a coma and dies. This will all happen in two seasons time not very fast but effective nonetheless. And before you ask there is an antidote pileousweed I have a little in my bags but not enough for everybody. And I doubt we can get more so as I said before we are all going to die." Finished Fro laid his head on the table and started muttering again.  
  
Goldstripe started to shake uncontrollably, "No, not the Dibbuns! Anything but the Dibbuns! We must get more of that pile-us weed, now!" The finished the last sentence by slamming her paw onto the table next to Fro's head. This seemed to rattle him, but he still only muttered about death. Froster tried to calm the overly protective badger.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure that Fro knows where we can get some more, right!" Fro just slid his head back and forth on the table. "I'll take that as a 'yes' ferret. We will get that weed to fix everybeast in the Abbey. I think that he might be the unlikely friend that I have to team up with anyhow." As he finished that, Abbot Zane walked into the room and stared at the ferret sitting at the table. Fro, still muttering about impending death, saw the squirrel and sat bolt upright. "We are all going to die!" Then was put down by Froster, who gave him a swift cuff between the ears.  
  
"Oh my. What did he mean by that?" He asked, his brush twitching from anxiety. Froster looked from the Abbot to the bowl of pink water to the ferret lying on the table and back at the Abbot.  
  
"'Tis a long story Abbot, but to cut it short, we have a problem with our water supply. It seems there is a poisonous powder in the water that will kill us all in about two seasons. Hey, you insulted me ferret. I just now caught on because I was worrying about the Abbey's safety. Other vermin have died for less, and I wouldn't mind having that sword o' yours."  
  
Fro lifts his head up again and stares at Froster "Who cares we're all going to die." This set off Goldstripe who picked up Fro and the chair he was tied to and slammed him against the wall. She brought her eyes level to his which wasn't hard since he was pinned to the wall by her paw she yelled at his face, "tell us where we can find enough pile-us weed to cure everybeast." Fro just stared at her. She slammed him against the wall again with enough force to break his chair which fell to the ground in pieces. "NOW VERMIN TELL ME!!!" Fro's head lolls forward unconscious. Goldstripe dropped his body and sat down sobbing. Froster looks around the room at Zane comforting Goldstripe at the unconscious Fro and all the abbey beasts at the door. His only thoughts were: O Martin help us, how much did they see? Before he asked, Zane ushered them out so Froster could sort things out.  
  
"I hope they didn't hear all of that, especially Friar Bumble. That mouse can't keep his lip buttoned when it should!" 


	7. And they're off!

Goldstripe, looking at the prone form of Fro, asked, "Is he dead? That would be a lot on my conscience, even if he was vermin because he was tied up." When she finished asking, Fro's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Owwwwww! You crazy ole stripedog, what was that for?" Froster looked at Fro in amazement.  
  
"He just survived a beating from an angry badger, and he still insults her. He must be very stupid, or very brave." Goldstripe, who was not amused by the insult or the commentary by Froster, left the two to talk to each other. Froster turns to follow her out. "Froster, that is your name right," Froster turns and looks at Fro, "What do you want?" Fro looks down at the ground and says, "I know where to find pileousweed, but before you get excited it is a very long journey.  
  
As Froster was about to respond the door flies open and two otters run in "Froster you might want to come to the gate there are some hares at the gate." Froster looks over at Fro and says to one of the otters "Bind his paws and guard him here."  
  
At the gate several hares were busy hassling Delvin the gatekeeper. "How can you leave us poor beasts starvin' in the bally cold with nothin to keep fur an' skin together, wot!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But without permission from Froster or the Abbot, you can't come in." Froster saw the predicament Delvin was in and came to his rescue.  
  
"What do you hares want? Last time the Long Patrol came, we had a famine."  
  
"Oh, Froster, sah, sorry. Er we are the forward scouts, we came to see if there was any trouble between 'ere an' the jolly Long Patrol, wot wot!" The hare said when he saw the white otter on the wall.  
  
"Well since he apologized so nicely. Open the gate Delvin!" Froster goes down to the gate to meet them coming in "There is some very important things I need to tell you so hurry and come with me to Cavern Hole.  
  
In Cavern Hole Froster, Abbot Zane, Goldstripe, the long patrol scouts, and Fro, who is now tied up again, were gathered. One of the hares stood and pointed at Fro, "So that's the whole story huh. 'ow do we know this vermin ain't lyin sah." Fro looked indignant, "And why pray tell would I lie to them." One of the other hares looked around "He's got a point there wot wot."  
  
Froster looks over at the hares "How quickly can the rest of the long patrol get here?"  
  
"In a bally tick, sah"  
  
"Good. Now Fro you said you knew where to get pileousweed so I need you to tell us."  
  
"Pileousweed is a water plant only found at the bottoms of the deep eastern lakes like I said it will be a long journey possibly too long since it good take over two seasons."  
  
At this statement everybeast looks worried. Froster looks at Fro "Then I suggest we leave soon, anything else we should know?" Fro looks back at him, "Well yes actually I just remembered if you boil the water it will minimize the gimmal's effectiveness which should help a good deal."  
  
The very next morning the long patrol hares headed west to tell White Crest the news.  
  
Froster and Fro, each well provisioned, and Froster carrying the weapons, and Fro with paws still bound, prepares to leave. "Well ferret, looks like we're traveling together. This is going to be a fun trip!" Froster said sarcastically.  
  
"How much help is a bound ferret going to be to you?" Fro said, showing his tied paws.  
  
"I will untie you if I see fit. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, but I doubt you would like them, so no point in asking." Froster, who cuffed him between the ears, dragged him out. "Why do you keep doing that you crazy riverdog? It's a little painful you know." With that they walked out the gate, with the entire abbey out on the wall waving Froster off.  
  
"Why did he have to go with that dirty vermin? He might get hurt." Goldstripe said, suddenly bursting into tears.  
  
"Martin said so, I cannot argue with the protector of our abbey." Zane said. 


End file.
